Aurora
by omgitsmelle
Summary: Um erro. Uma escolha. Uma mentira. A vida de uma inocente colocada em risco. E um segredo oculto no resplandecer da Aurora. Fic Original, baseado nos shinigamis de Full Moon wo Sagashite.


**Capítulo 1 - Decisão (Akitos POV)**

Não sei ao certo se foram as gotas da chuva que me fizeram despertar ou se elas já vinham caindo há mais tempo e eu simplesmente não as notara.  
Caía uma garoa fina, já típica daquelas tardes de primavera. Quando acordei daquele sono sem sonhos, dei-me conta da minha localização no tempo e no espaço. Deitada na grama levemente úmida, com um livro aberto esquecido em uma das mãos, eu havia caído no sono sem perceber.  
Já havia passado das três da tarde. Logo, eu tinha dormido por quase três horas. Resolvi voltar para casa - já havia perdido a tarde.  
Era raro eu ter uma tarde livre - normalmente, eu tinha afazeres demais para poder dedicar algumas poucas horas do meu dia para mim mesma. Por isso, era um tanto desestimulante ver como, acidentalmente, eu acabava desperdiçando aquele precioso tempo com tanta facilidade. Quem sabe na próxima.  
Dei alguns passos lentos em direção à rua. Quando fui me distanciando do parque, um estrondoso ruído semelhante a uma buzina atraiu minha atenção. Prestes a atravessar a avenida, deparei-me com uma criança que, como se não soubesse o que acontecia, continuava a correr, aparentemente sem perceber o carro que freava e buzinava em sua direção.  
A pequena criança perseguia uma borboleta colorida.

* * *

  
_- Akito! Cuidado! - Foi a última coisa que a ouvi falar antes do estrondoso baque.  
E ali estava eu, com a bela borboleta que eu tanto desejava, tanto ansiava. Mas algo estava errado. Virei-me e olhei para trás. O rosto de minha querida mãe havia se desfigurado com a batida, de forma que eu mal podia reconhecê-la. Seus brilhantes olhos azuis, que eu tanto reconhecia em mim mesma, perderam a luz no exato momento em que a frágil borboleta escapou voando de minhas mãos infantis.  
Meu coração encheu-se de arrependimento. Eu sempre soube que era culpada._

* * *

  
A multidão à minha volta me cobrava uma atitude. Eu podia sentir isso claramente. Por estar mais próxima da frágil criança, eu era a única pessoa que podia fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu não consegui.  
A visão do carro a se aproximar, tão familiar para mim, trouxe à tona aquelas lembranças. Meu corpo, como que num reflexo, paralisou-se. Eu pude sentir uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto, e em poucos milésimos de segundo, eu estava ajoelhada no chão, ao lado de um agora desacordado corpo de criança.  
Os sons se confundiam. Eu não conseguia compreender o que escutava. Mas, ao olhar à minha volta, eu pude ver em seus olhos. A culpa era minha. Mais uma vez.

Como uma criança assustada, levantei-me e fugi. Corri para minha casa carregando no peito o peso e a culpa daquela morte. Uma sensação tão diferente e assustadora, mas ao mesmo tempo tão familiar.

Entrei no quarto e tranquei a porta por dentro, como que para deixar tudo o que havia passado para fora do aposento. Deitei-me e, apesar de já ter dormido tanto naquele dia, o meu único desejo era de fechar os olhos e me esquecer de tudo. De todo o sofrimento pelo qual passei, de todo o sofrimento que causei aos outros. Deixei que tudo escorresse para fora junto com minhas lágrimas.

Não tenho a exata noção de quanto tempo havia passado. Mesmo sabendo que eu tinha que jantar, não sentia fome. Ao olhar para a janela, já era noite. Resolvi me levantar. Os lençóis e as almofadas estavam molhados, assim como o meu rosto. Uma forte trovoada me fez lembrar de que estava chovendo. A garoa fina de antes se transformara em tempestade. Virei-me para observar o céu chuvoso. Deparei-me com muito mais do que esperava.

- Não vai nem ao menos me cumprimentar? Pensei que os humanos tivessem mais educação.

Meus pulmões ficaram pesados. Precisei de alguns instantes para lembrar-me de como era respirar.  
Recuei alguns passos enquanto o rapaz sentado em minha janela me observava com atenção. Seus cabelos negros estavam molhados pela tempestade, assim como sua pele alva. Seus olhos, de um azul pálido, estavam estreitos e sua impaciência, ainda que sutil, era perceptível.  
Ele suspirou. O que quer que fosse, assemelhava-se muito a um humano. Mas a energia que sua presença emitia, e não só a maneira como falava, era suficiente para convencer qualquer um do contrário.  
Peguei, com uma das mãos, um pequeno vaso de flores que se encontrava em minha mesa. Num impulso, disparei-o com força em direção à janela.  
De nada adiantou. O pequeno objeto de porcelana atravessou-o como se nada estivesse ali. O jovem esboçou, aos poucos, um sorriso que me pareceu um tanto sádico.  
- Certo. Quem, ou o quê - enfoquei a última palavra - exatamente é você?  
Ele adentrou o cômodo, sorrindo com calma. Ajoelhou-se à minha frente e pegou minha mão esquerda. Então, aproximou-a de seus lábios, silenciosamente. Sua pele era fria, mas ao mesmo tempo emitia um leve calor reconfortante.  
- Meu nome é Yui - Ele levantou o rosto para observar minha reação - E eu sou um Shinigami.  
Foi o bastante para fazer minha respiração irregular-se mais uma vez - e, agora, ser acompanhada fielmente por meus batimentos cardíacos. Eu teria certeza de que estava sonhando, não fosse aquela estranha sensação de ter um shinigami à minha frente.  
- Sinto muito, mas... Eu realmente não consigo imaginar o que um... um _Shinigami_ poderia querer comigo. Se o senhor puder me explicar melhor... Quem sabe eu...  
Yui levantou-se num salto e colocou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, sorrindo. Parecia divertir-se.  
- É realmente uma pena que eu tenha que... matar você. Você parece bem..._ interessante_.  
Senti que por um segundo meus batimentos haviam cessado. Agora todas as peças se encaixavam como em um perfeito quebra-cabeça. Ele iria me matar por ter me mantido parada diante de um acidente fatal. Iria me matar por eu ter sido inútil, quando era apenas uma peça do destino para salvar a inocente vida de uma criança. Então era aquilo. Eu estava sendo... _castigada_?  
- Está pronta ou terei que esperar por uma despedida? - Era um tanto cruel ver como ele parecia se divertir tanto enquanto eu sofria. Aquilo me fez me perguntar se todos os shinigamis teriam de fato um senso de humor tão cruel. Sim, cruel era a palavra certa. A que resumia tudo, desde a chegada de Yui ao meu quarto até aquele meu intenso e _cruel_ instante de dúvida.  
- Está bem, está bem. Você tem sorte de eu estar me sentindo generoso hoje. Vou te dar uma segunda chance, gracinha. - Ele sorriu mais uma vez, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos das calças. Aquela sua maneira de sorrir estava me deixando levemente irritada, ainda que fosse encantadora. Ele piscou um dos olhos puramente azuis e pude sentir minhas maçãs do rosto corarem levemente enquanto moviam-se com minha forte respiração.  
- Vou te dar uma chance de viver - disse ele, enquanto se aproximava - Mas, para isso, você deve me dar_ algo_ em troca.  
- Qualquer coisa - meu desejo de me redimir pelos meus erros era ainda maior que o desejo de viver, de fato. Se eu pudesse ter uma chance, uma única chance, de ser perdoada, eu aceitaria qualquer coisa que me fosse sugerida. Até mesmo a própria morte, se fosse preciso.  
- Você fará o pacto e se tornará um anjo da morte. Terá que trabalhar para mim - Yui virou as costas e não pude ver com clareza sua expressão, mas não me importei. - Você aceita?  
- Eu... aceito - a resposta foi quase automática.  
- Não se esqueça de que isto não é certo. Você terá um ano de experiência como minha... _serva_. Então eu decidirei se você deve morrer... Ou esquecer de tudo sobre os shinigamis e o pacto, e viver _livre_... Por enquanto, é claro. - Ele sorriu, enquanto olhava para mim mais uma vez.  
Livre, ele havia dito. Livre, enfim. Redimida. Perdoada. Era o que me importava. Independentemente da decisão de Yui, meus erros seriam esquecidos, e era apenas isso o que eu precisava. Viver não era o mais importante. E eu estava tendo a chance de ter o que queria.  
O shinigami aproximou-se de mim sem dizer mais nada. Aquela estranha sensação apoderou-se de meu corpo mais uma vez. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus. Ele posicionou sua mão esquerda sobre meu coração e fechou os olhos. E, tão rápido como ele havia aparecido, tudo ao meu redor desapareceu com seu toque.

_E, mais uma vez, eu estava envolta na escuridão._


End file.
